


Heartbeats Remixed

by rhiannonhero



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/rhiannonhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this many years ago after reading <a href="http://www.852prospect.org/archive/archive/3/heartbeatspart.html">Heartbeats: Part One</a> and <a href="http://www.852prospect.org/archive/archive/3/heartbeats2.html">Heartbeats: Part Two and Epilogue</a> by J.M. Griffin.  I loved the story in so many ways, and when it was over the end of it plagued me.  I got an idea for a remix of the end of the story, and wrote it.  This story would best be understood by reading the original story, linked above.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeats Remixed

That first night, after our long hug, when I could finally make myself release him, Blair touched my face and said softly, "Thank you, Jim. Thank you."

Then he turned to Eli's room and stumbled toward the doorway, pausing to stare at Eli's sweet face slack with sleep. He ran his hand along the Galactomon comforter, gently caressing the limbs underneath, then slowly lowered himself to the mattress and rested his palm over Eli's heart. I watched from the doorway as he leaned over and kissed his son's forehead. Eli wiped the kiss away in his sleep.

"He's grown," Blair whispered.

I nodded. "Yeah. They do that. Kids."

Blair seemed like he might laugh, but then it looked as though he might cry. He sighed and ran his hand over Eli's head, fingering the short curls, apparently absorbed in the way the blond hair clung to his finger.

I cleared my throat softly and Blair looked up with exhausted eyes. I gestured toward Eli saying, "He cut it himself, in the middle of the night. The sound of the scissors woke me. It was--" I chuckled a little under my breath. "Quite a sight to behold."

Blair nodded and kissed Eli's head again. I realized that I was fumbling here, talking just to have something to say, to fill the air because he was here and I wanted to *know* it. But this was a private moment between Blair and his son; I was intruding. There would be plenty of time for words later and, if I knew Blair, there would be plenty of words, too.

I stepped back from the door and Blair glanced up from his study of Eli's face. "Jim --" He looked at me with more words than his mouth had ever spoken and I had to swallow back all of that emotion again. I managed to smile and shrug, saying, "Plenty of time for talking later, Chief. Right now, you need some rest."

Blair smiled at me, nodded and looked down at his son with a sigh. He stripped off his jacket and took off his boots, climbed in next to the boy and cuddled him close. Eli shifted in his sleep but didn't wake.

I left the room, but sat on the couch all night, repeating over and over, "Blair is home. He's home."

*******

Blair was exhausted and slept most of the next two weeks. He slept in Eli's bed, because despite the boy's words on his birthday, when faced with the reality of his da finally being home, he seemed to need Blair near to him all the time. He slept in the curve of Blair's arm and clung to him most of the night.

I know, because I checked on them several times a night in those first days after Blair's return. I would wake with a start, terrified that it had just been a dream. But then I'd hear the double drum of their heartbeats and I would know that it was real. That Blair had come home. The rhythm of their hearts drew me from my bed and I would quietly, stealthily open the door to their room and watch them. Eli wasn't the only one clinging.

For two weeks, Blair slept, roused enough to eat and then slept some more. When he was awake, if Eli wasn't talking to him, Blair would sit on the couch and stare into space, until he felt the weight of my gaze and then he would turn to me and smile. He spoke in a grateful refrain, "Thank you, Jim. Thank you."

I just nodded and swallowed back so much emotion that I felt like I might throw up if I didn't let it out. But I didn't know what to do, what to say and Blair was so tired, so dull with exhaustion and the numbness that follows months and months of living in fear, it didn't seem like the time to say much of anything.

Eli was ecstatic, talking his father's ear off, and mine, too. "Uncle Jim, this and Uncle Jim, that," telling his father every last thing he'd done since he got to Cascade. I never thought I'd tire of hearing my own name--and to be honest, I didn't tire of it. I was pleased with the looks of mock surprise or outright thankfulness that Blair sent my way when Eli described our trip to the zoo, the school he attended and the fact that I let him have sugar cereal for breakfast only on every second Saturday. "So that Uncle Jim can sleep in while I watch cartoons."

I shrugged at that revelation imagining that Blair had probably only ever fed his son the most organic of organic food prior to my corruptions.

Blair smirked and said, "Sugar cereal, huh?"

"Yes!" Eli exclaimed. "Cap'n Crunch, Da! It's so good! Have you had it?"

"Okay, Sport. Don't get me in trouble here," I grumbled.

Eli laughed, grabbed my hand, and crawled into my lap, starting a new story about the little red-headed girl at school who kept trying to kiss him. He glanced shyly between my face and Blair's before whispering, "And yesterday I let her!"

Blair laughed hard. I grinned, pleased to hear that long missed sound again. Too long. Too many years since Blair Sandburg had laughed in my presence.

I touched Blair when I could, which was basically all the time, my hands on his shoulders, touching his hair, little things that always had been natural between us. Blair leaned into my touch more often than not and I would leave my hands on him a little longer than necessary. But we didn't talk about things. We didn't say anything about how we'd parted or the fact that I'd never replied to his email six years ago announcing Eli's birth. We didn't talk about the letter he'd sent saying that I was the other half of his soul, describing so well how I'd always felt.

Blair remained distinctly and uncharacteristically quiet.

******

It was the day that Eli returned to school for the first time since Blair's return that the first conversation took place. We'd both walked him in and Blair had toured the facility, smiling and obviously exceedingly pleased with the place. I felt puffed up with pride at having chosen the *right* school for Blair's son.

Eli nearly panicked when we left him, but both Blair and I promised that Blair would still be there when school was out. Oddly it seemed to be my word that settled the whole thing.

Eli stared into my eyes, "Do you promise, Uncle Jim?"

I nodded. "Yeah, E. I promise."

"Okay, then." Eli looked nervously at Blair as though he might disappear. "Okay."

He hugged us both and joined his class, sitting down with a group of kids discussing fairly advanced sounding mathematics.

As we climbed back into the trunk, Blair turned to me and said, "Eli really trusts you Jim. I'm glad."

"I'm glad, too, Chief. I'm kind of fond of the little guy."

"I think that keeping a lock of his hair, tied with a silk ribbon, (and where did you get *that* by the way?), tucked into that box of Jim's-special-keepsakes you have on the top shelf of the bookshelf is pretty indicative of fondness, yes."

I almost blushed, but I put my chin up and said, "Kelli tied it up for me after he cut it off. As for keeping it, well, Chief, would I earn back any of my hard-ass creds if I said that I was saving it for you?"

Blair shook his head. "That's a negative, Jim. I don't believe that for a second. Tell you what--I'll share the lock of hair with you, though, if you want."

"Well, it's a lock, Chief. It wouldn't really do to divide it."

"Exactly, man," Blair nodded. "Now you're following me."

I nodded slowly, not really following him at all, although I knew that something important was supposed to have been communicated. After a few moments of silence, I couldn't take it any more and said, "So, what are you saying here, Sandburg?"

"I'm saying--well, Jim, I guess I'm asking, do you want us to stay or should Eli and I start looking for someplace else to go? You know, do you want to share the lock, and the loft, or do you want--"

"Stay. You're both staying."

Blair nodded. "Right. Good. We're staying. Excellent. In that case, let's get some groceries and go home."

******

Blair's words increased daily after that conversation. Soon he was jabbering non-stop, just like Eli and I often found myself swiveling my head between the two of them, trying to keep up with the constant stream of words. It was kind of like heaven.

Suddenly, one day when we were returning to the loft with some groceries and a few new pairs of jeans for Eli, (the kid grew like a weed), Blair turned to me and said, "You've quit the force."

"Well, yeah, Sandburg. I couldn't exactly be a cop and raise a kid. Besides, I'd been looking for a good excuse to quit."

"Wow. I don't know why it took me so long to notice that you weren't going in to the station. Why didn't Simon say something? Or Daryl? Or Kelli? Or, well, you?"

"I guess they all figured you knew. I guess I thought you knew, too."

"So, huh. Wow. You gave up your career for Eli." Blair was studying me speculatively.

"Like I said, I was looking for a good excuse." I tried to shrug it off.

"Right, Jim. Gotcha." Blair's voice was quiet and his eyes were soft, warm and I had to look away before those emotions I kept swallowing back made me say something stupid.

*******

It was four weeks before the pronouncement that changed everything. For the third time in my life.

Blair, Eli and I were leaving the cineplex having just viewed the latest Disney flick, when Eli said, "I've been thinking it over, Da, and I'm ready to sleep by myself again. You're going to have to sleep upstairs with Uncle Jim. We discussed it while you were away and Uncle Jim said I'd have to be the one to break it to you. So, I'm breaking it to you, Da. No more sleeping with me. I'm too big for that." He turned his big, saucer eyes on his father and waited for an answer.

I opened my mouth to say something, I really have no clue what I was going to say, but I was so stunned that I waited just a moment too long.

"Okay, Eli," Blair said. "I understand. You're too big for that now. I'll sleep upstairs with Jim."

My mouth clomped closed and I had to struggle to catch my breath. Blair pretended that he didn't notice. My mind, spinning like a broken record, kept playing back the words, "I'll sleep upstairs with Jim. I'll sleep upstairs with Jim."

And he did.

*******

The first night was strange. Blair moved his stuff out of Eli's room as soon as we got home, toting it upstairs and calling over his shoulder, "Where should I put this stuff, Jim?"

I left Eli on the couch reading a new Kid's Discovery magazine and followed him up. He stood in the middle of the room looking around curiously. "Not much has changed up here. You're a man of habit, aren't you, my friend?"

"Keeps me sane, Chief. You know that." I indicated the chest of drawers. "I'll clean out some space for you tomorrow. Just put it in that corner for now."

Blair nodded and dumped his stuff before coming over to test the bed. He sat down on it, ran his hand over the sheets, and then bounced up and down. "Nice firm bed, we've got here. Doesn't make any creaking noises. That's good." Then he smiled at me in the most wicked way and I had to look away because I was getting hard.

"So, do you like the left side or the right side? 'Cause I'm flexible--and versatile. Yeah, flexible and versatile, that's me."

I glanced up and Blair was still grinning like a cat that'd caught the canary. I muttered, "Left."

"M'kay, then. So, why don't you sit down over there and I'll lay down here and we can practice this sleeping in the same bed thing." Blair slowly kicked his shoes off and stretched out on his, (his!), side of the bed. I stood and stared at him. He patted the bed and said, "C'mon. Test it out with me. Just a fast test run, that's all."

I swallowed nervously and sat down on the bed, keeping my back to him.

"Right. Good. But, Jim, you're not going to sleep sitting up. Why don't you just lie back and we'll see how this thing works, okay?"

"Sandburg," I growled. "I think we know how it works."

"Jim. Just do what I'm asking, okay? Jeez, I spent months trapped in a hovel in Africa dreaming of being able to stretch out next to you. C'mon, Jim. Please."

My heart thudded in my throat and my ears when wonky so that I was only able to hear my own accelerated breathing and pounding pulse, but I did it. I toed my shoes off and lay back on the bed, carefully folding my hands over my chest.

Blair's voice, like always, seeped through to me despite my ears going on the flake. "Yeah. That's good, Jim. See? This is going to be just fine. Totally comfortable." When I didn't say anything, Sandburg continued, "I guess we could get another bed if you really wanted, though. Maybe turn part of the den into another bedroom? I could fit a twin bed into a corner somewhere--"

"No." I sounded strangled. "You know that's not what I want."

Blair said, "No. I know that's not what *I* want. I'm not really sure what you want."

Oh God. He wanted to talk. He wanted to have a conversation about my *wants* and there he was lying next to me, smelling clean and warm and *Blair*, with his heartbeat that sounded like home to me. I shook my head, trying to clear it. I focused on his heart and my ears started to clear up, but I over compensated, zoning on the rhythm like a child being rocked by his mother.

"Jim? You zoning on me, man? Don't do that. We need to talk." He chuckled. "Um, scratch that last part, I know that won't bring you back. Just follow my voice and I promise no talking. Jim? You with me?"

I opened my eyes and he was leaning over me, up on one elbow, chest against my arm, legs brushing mine. I grabbed a handful of his hair and kissed him. It was a hard kiss full of those emotions that finally demanded their say, but Blair returned it like he'd done nothing but want this for the last ten years of his life. And, you know, maybe he had. I know that, when I was being honest, it had been longer than that for me.

Blair's hands made their way under my shirt and I arched into them. "Yeah," he whispered. "Yeah, fuck talking."

I rolled him over and held him down with my body weight. Some instinct took over and I wanted to keep him there under me forever, hold him in place so that he could never go away again, never leave me. I kissed his throat, following a gorgeous line of salty sweat that started at his hairline, a subtle thing, not enough to be noticed by anyone else.

I'd just really gotten comfortable, one of his thighs between mine, his hips in my hands as we ground together when I heard it. Blair was out of it, totally into the moment, head back, lips wet and bruised.

"Da! Uncle Jim! What's taking so long? I thought we were going to play Monopoly?" Eli called from downstairs.

I pulled back, but Blair shook his head. "No, Jim. God, don't stop."

"It's Eli."

"Let him wait. He can wait." Blair was breathless and he pushed his hips into mind in a mind-numbing plea that had me pressing my lips to his again and blocking out the impatient voice downstairs.

But then it came back and now it was at the top of the stairs, not safely below. "Ohhh. I'm sorry."

I threw myself off Blair and he sat up wiping the back of his hand over his mouth. "Uh, E, this is--" I stopped, at a total loss for words.

"Eli, Jim and I will be right down, okay?"

Eli's eyes were wide and a little disturbed. "Okay, Da. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Eli. Just wait downstairs for us. It'll just be a few minutes."

Eli nodded and turned slowly to the stairs then practically ran down them. I sighed and ran a hand over my face. Not exactly how I'd pictured a first kiss with Sandburg ending. My imagination, when I'd allowed it, always had it ending naked and sweaty. I've no doubt that is where Blair had wanted it to go, too, but the joys of parenthood had taught us a big lesson. No attempts at sex with Eli was awake and in the loft.

Not that I was thinking about that at the moment. At that exact moment in time I was fighting a huge sense of panic that threatened to engulf me. I'd done it. I'd kissed Blair and he'd kissed me back. Okay, we hadn't just kissed, we'd *humped* each other. Now there was no denying it and this was the change that I'd wanted for so long that I couldn't even pinpoint when the longing had begun, but I'd never been especially good with change.

"Jim, don't freak out on me, okay? Let's talk this through."

"Eli's waiting." I moved to get off the bed by Blair's hand stopped me, gripping my arm.

"Jim? Tell me if you got my letter."

I thought about obfuscation. I thought about asking, "Which letter?" or even just lying and saying that I hadn't received any letter at all. But I knew which letter he was talking about and I knew why he was bringing it up. "Yeah. I got it."

Blair just *looked* at me with eyes asking everything.

"And, yeah, I feel the same way."

"Good. I'm glad."

"Let's go, Chief. Your son's going to need an explanation."

Still Blair held me back. _"In my dreams you always called me that. Nobody in the world has ever said my name with so much love in their voice." _

I thought about denying it. I could have laughed it off and said, "Who said anything about love?" But I'd never do that. Not now. I did love him. I loved him too much. I still tried to take the easy way out. "Well, that's because your name isn't Chief," I tried to tease, wanting to lighten the moment.

_"To you it is. You only call me Blair when there's some serious matter to discuss. But when you call me Chief, you're saying you love me." _

_"When did you figure it out?" _I heard the rough texture to my voice and swallowed hard, trying to dislodge my heart.

_"About five minutes after my fight took off for Sydney."_

_"Then why didn't you turn around and come home?" _

_"I didn't think you understood what you were saying." _

"Oh God, Blair... Chief." I reached out to him and drew him into a hug.

*******

Eli didn't actually need much of an explanation. He just waved us over to the Monopoly board, sticking out his tongue when Blair suggested that we talk about what he saw upstairs. "That was gross. Let's play."

"Really, Eli, we should talk it over. It's important that you understand that between adults--" Blair started, in full professor mode already.

Eli sighed and pushed a stray curl off of his forehead. "But I do understand, Da. You love Uncle Jim. Uncle Jim loves you. When you love someone and you're a grown up you kiss and--stuff." Eli rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's play."

He trounced us both soundly. I'm telling you, the kid's a genius.

******

The first time was planned. Not romantic, really, but practical. We'd made out like teenagers and humped ourselves to completion every night after Eli went to bed since Blair had joined me upstairs, but we hadn't had time to really explore, to really make love.

Kelli and Daryl took Eli to spend the night at their place. They'd rented videos and had a whole night planned of making cookies and watching Disney. It was great to have people we trusted to look after the kid.

When we closed the door after them, we just stood there. If it was a soap opera or a book, we would've grabbed each other right away, ripped our clothes off and fucked on the floor and it would've been mind blowing. Instead, we just stood there and grinned at each other like virgins. Although, when it came to men, I really was pretty much a virgin.

"So, uh, what do we do now, Chief?"

Blair laughed. "Let's have dinner. Have some wine. I'll give you a massage and by then we'll hopefully be drunk enough that we won't just sit and giggle at each other like schoolgirls."

"Sounds like a plan." I clapped my hands and rubbed them together. "Let's cook."

Blair was right. He generally is--except when he's wrong and doing something stupid like getting himself trapped in third world countries, but, other than that, he's usually right. After two bottles of wine and a massage, I didn't care that I'd never really sucked a cock before. All I knew was that Blair smelled and tasted delicious. If my skills were clumsy, Blair didn't seem to mind, holding my head and fucking into my open mouth. And when I started to zone on the crinkly feel of his pubic hair as I ran my fingers through it, he was right there talking me out of it, focusing me on another sense, sucking my tongue into his mouth and grazing his hand over my balls.

I'd never been rimmed. I thought I'd been with some adventurous girls in my time, but apparently not. I shuddered and shook, moaning way too loudly. I had the very unsexy thought that it was good that Eli wasn't here, before pushing it violently away and focusing completely on the soft tongue tracing my asshole. I'd had no idea that something could feel that good. It moved into the number one spot on my most intensely enjoyable sensations list. I'm a very organized man. Of course I have such a list.

It stayed in the number one spot for a very short time, however, replaced within minutes by the sensation of Blair Sandburg's cock gliding over my prostate. I'd never been fucked, never dreamed of being fucked until I'd met Blair, but goddamn it was amazing. Blair's hair swung over my back as he rocked into me, murmuring about the dials and telling me not to dial down pain, to keep it up, let him know if it was hurting me.

Hurting me? Hell. I was a walking, talking orgasm. Actually, I was a humping, bucking, moaning orgasm, because all the muscle coordination and ability to make coherent sounds had completely left my body. Blair took me slowly, kissing the back of my shoulders, the back of my neck.

I had chills all over my body. I shuddered continually and started to zone on the pleasure. I felt trapped in gorgeous sensation and felt my mind start to buzz into the feedback loop.

"Dial it down, Jim. Stay here. I know it's intense, but stay here, babe. Come on. Stay with me. Concentrate on my voice."

And he brought me back, brought me down to a place where I could breathe again. Breathe in. Breathe out. Fucking come everywhere like a geyser, jetting over the sheets, feeling it hit my chest.

"Oh yeah. Oh hell yeah." Blair groaned and then he grabbed me tightly, locked up his muscles and I felt the pulse of his cock in my ass. The sensation sexy and startling at the same time.

Gradually we untangled ourselves and Blair disposed of the condom. He curled up by my side and he pulled my arm over him. "Mmm. Jim. Mmm."

"Yeah."

Ten minutes must have past with us lying there together, exhausted and sated. Eventually, he sighed and lifted up, kissing me on the lips. "I love you."

"Chief," I replied, putting all my love into it.

He smirked and said, "You have to say it for real one day."

"I will. I'll say it now. Chief, I love you."

"I know."

******

The following summer found me and Blair at the YMCA soccer fields cheering Eli on as he played on the seven to ten team. Blair chatted with Mark Alexander's mother, a high school history teacher, about the relevance of some recent archeological find in Cairo. I had basically tuned them out and focused entirely on watching Eli race up and down the field, kicking the pants off of the other team which was made up, for the most part, of much older kids.

Donovan the coach approached me after the game, as the kids were grabbing Powerade from the cooler. "Mr. Ellison, Eli has improved exponentially since even last summer He's really talented. You sure you don't want to consider signing him up with the Eastside University Soccer Club? They play at such a higher level and really would be more on par with Eli's abilities."

"Thanks, Donovan. I really appreciate the suggestion. But I remember athletics from when I was his age. So much cut-throat competition and I don't want that for my kid."

Donovan nodded. "I understand. Sometimes we really should just let them grow up at their own pace."

"Yeah. I'll mention it to him, though. Let it be his decision."

Donovan clapped a friendly hand on my shoulder and walked away. I turned to find Blair staring at me open-mouthed and I replayed the conversation to find out what I'd done or said to make Blair look at me like that. Shit. I'd totally over-stepped myself. I'd called Eli 'my kid' again and even made a call about how to raise him and that really wasn't my place. Not any more. Not that his real dad was here.

"Blair--"

Blair glanced over at Eli who was chatting with two girls, sisters of his team-mates. Even at his age, he was a total lady-killer.

"Jim, we need to talk."

I sighed and called out to Eli. "E! We'll meet you by the truck."

Eli nodded and waved us on, turning back to the girls.

Blair walked ahead of me and I could tell by his stride alone that he was agitated. But if I hadn't known from that, then I'd have been clued in by his thrumming pulse.

When we reached the truck, Blair turned to me, mouth already open and ready to make words. I held my hand up to silence him because even though I knew it was true, knew that I'd over-stepped myself, I didn't think I could really stand to hear it. "Look, you really don't need to say it, okay? I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Blair's eyebrows lowered and he looked confused so I pushed on. "I know I was out of line."

Blair shook his head and said, "What are you talking about, man?"

I took a deep breath. He would want me to spell it out. I guess he didn't know how much it hurt me to say it. "I mean, yeah, when it was just me and Eli I started thinking along those lines, but now you're here and so--" I broke off because Blair was now looking at me like I was getting ready to say something really hurtful and I couldn't figure out why. So I said, "I mean, I know whose kid he is, okay?"

Blair shook his head, rolled his eyes, utterly exasperated with me. "Yeah, I know whose kid he is, too, okay? He's our kid. I want him to be *our* kid. I want to make it official." Blair took my hands and said, "Jim, do you think you might want to adopt Eli? Be his legal father with me? Make a family?"

I didn't know what to say. My throat felt choked and I heard the sound of running feet headed our way. Eli jumped in between us and karate chopped the air three ways to Sunday. He was starting Tae Kwan Do the next week and he was excited. I kept my eyes lowered and let my hand rest on Eli's head.

"Let's get some ice cream, Uncle Jim. All right, Da? I was thinking about the Raspberry Banana Fudge at Monte's as I kicked that last goal." Eli turned to me and said, "Help me get these cleats off, Uncle Jim?"

I knelt down to help him off with his cleats and Eli wrapped his arms around my neck chattering to Blair about the girls he'd been talking with. Apparently, they wanted to kiss him, too. The kid was a total chick magnet.

I kept my eyes on my work and didn't look up at Blair at all, my heart pounding in my throat and my mind spinning through all the fears I'd had over the years. What did it all mean? What would my father think? Did I care? And I wasn't a cop any more--so, I'd be a gay, retired cop. It wasn't like everyone didn't know. Blair and I had been lovers for months and it was obvious in every way. I knew there was speculation about whether or not we'd been lovers before back when we'd been partners, but I didn't care about that.

But this. Adopting Eli. Being a family. It was a huge responsibility, a huge commitment. I'd never had a good track record with commitment in relationships. But, this was Blair. This was Eli. This was my family and this was just going to make it right.

I helped Eli on with his sneakers and looked up into Blair's eyes. He had both eyebrows lifted in an expression I was intimately familiar with. It was the, "Well, what now, you big old boob," look.

I smiled and said, "I think we should take our kid to get some ice cream. Don't you?"

"Our kid?" Blair asked.

"Yeah. Our kid. And then maybe on Monday we'll call an attorney."

Blair grinned and hugged me.

Eli squirmed in between us and piped up, "Hug me, too!"

So, of course we did.

And I found out my fears had been unfounded. I'd thought that after all these years maybe Blair and I wouldn't fit anymore. Instead, I found that we, all three of us, fit perfectly.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> The italicized lines were taken directly from the original epilogue by J.M. Griffin.


End file.
